Soul Reaver
by pirategal63
Summary: Based upon former headcanons, and the use of FioraNightRaven's Fiora (on tumblr), Luxanna is left to deal with her two children while Draven is sent off on a death mission. He doesn't return, and she is left as a traitor to her nation, and a disappointment of a mother. She becomes sickly and overburdened with grief, and when she first comes face to face with him she barely can cope


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"It was loud, it was always loud. Three boys harassing poor Lucile while the older women worked away at preparing a satisfactory meal. It wasn't a surprise that two formerly Demacian females could raise such style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Though it felt as if they were doing it style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Darius worked, constantly, and despite Fiora being a raven, she dedicated her free time to watching the boys. Lux didn't get that. Instead, she was relying on inheritance from a husband who had abandoned her and having to wrangle two of her own. Something her past lover had promised he would do. He promised a lot of things when he left. That included coming style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /She sighed, her hands clammy from having to do so much slicing. Only to look over at the wildly poor cuts made by the style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"How can a sword wielding Raven be so poorly skilled when it comes to a simple kitchen knife? Come now, Fiora, we must get dinner done soon. I can already feel Lucile's tantrum."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Fiora just ignored her, scooping up the vegetables she had spent time making look palatable and was about to drop them into the pot. Only to stop at the sound of the front door opening and style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Darius was not due home for another hour, and it hadn't looked as if the children had managed to escape their style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Quickly, the Raven dropped them, only to pick the knife up and quickly put herself between the door and the children. Leaving Lux unaware of who it was standing in the doorway. It was clear they hadn't moved. There was no sound of movement across the old creaky floors of the house Lux had moved into a few months after Draven's disappearance. It was all she could afford, because she didn't know how long his inheritance could last them if they continued to live style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Fiora spoke, rather loud considering their very impressionable children were standing behind her. It only piqued Lux's interest more. The poor girl finally feeling more than sadness for the first time in months. She took a step forward, only for Fiora's hand to outstretch, signaling for her to stay style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Of course, it made sense. The black-haired girl barely knew the man standing in front of her. Nothing more than a mist drenched wight in her eyes. Until she spotted the facial hair. There was only one person who could manage to maintain something so style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You need to leave."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /The man didn't care, only stepping forward. Fiora wasn't the one he was there for. He gently pushed past the raven blocking his path, knowing full well she couldn't bring herself to harm her style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /His eyes trained on Lux, who stood as if she was a ghost. Underweight, deep eye bags under clouded blue eyes. Motherhood was not doing her well. Grief on top of that only harming her further. If he had a heart, it would surely be aching by now. Watching his poor wife suffer was never his style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Another step forward. His hands coming to her shoulders as he pulled her into an embrace. She couldn't return such foreign affection. Her arms still stuck to her sides, as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Though she struggled to figure out if it was because she was so touch starved for affections, or as if this em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"thing/em was too harsh a past style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am here, my sun and stars." His voice was deeper, coarser, as if he had eaten gravel before coming in the door. This of course only made Lux weep more, as her hands came up his back to embrace him. Or at least, the shell that once was. It didn't feel as if it was his body anymore, but he was still inside./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Her pent-up rage was bottled up, pushed away onto a shelf of emotions she wasn't ready to deal with. Most of them involving him after such a stunt. The girl hiccupped, trying her best to not choke on her own tears. Which now left her face red and puffy. As if he had cut the entire shelf in half, breaking every bottle in one simple strike. She did have to admit, the executioner did quite a good job of hitting his mark every time. Especially this one./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Lux finally found herself able to breathe, her head buried in his chest. His scent was no longer his own, not the same one that lingered upon her bed or in his clothes. The same scent that had kept her company in his absence was gone. Instead, this new Draven smelled vile, of corpses. Not in the same way her own Draven came smelling of fresh blood./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""You said you would be back in a week…" Another hiccup as she tried to gather herself. "It has been three years, Lucile missed you, and D'orian didn't even know he had a father…" Her voice was quiet, and each time she spoke she was interrupted by her own sobs. Not even in his arms could the blonde woman be tamed. He was to feel her burdens in the same way./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Did you even miss me…? Did you even think of me when you were turned into such a thing?" Draven's hands clenched, she could feel his hands ball into fists behind her. Though he still held her to his chest. If he could weep right now, he would be. Even if his wife was speaking such ridiculous lies as if they were her truth./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""If I did not miss you, do you really think I would be holding you now?" He let his hands relax, though his grip on her remained tight. Only releasing her to come eye to eye. "I have spent three years trying to come back to you, three years trying to escape the Isles, you never came for me. You were all I could think of, and you were the only thing keeping me sane. Luxanna Crownguard, you are a fool if you thought you would see the last of me." He was firm. It was almost annoying that he managed to be just as confident as he was before the change./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Of course, Lux still unaware of what the change was or how it happened. It felt selfish to say that her struggles were worse, the girl was simply unaware of the torment he had lived through. But so was the same vice versa. The Crownguard was left in a home she barely knew, with children who resented her for making bastards of them. If only she could bring herself to resent him just the same./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""You had told me it wasn't safe, and for once- I listened…"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"The girl closed her eyes, unable to look at him for much longer. It only made her hurt./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Fiora could easily see the pain upon the girl's expression. Electing to quietly shut the door to the dining room. Leaving the couple alone, isolated in their own embrace for as long as they needed. Figuring it would be easier to play with the children than explain why a glowing man is in their home./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""I wish I had come to find you, I wish I was brave enough to have gone with you to begin with, but I'm not. I couldn't even control my own ability, I was so heartbroken and scared." He had not seen her hands, nor could he feel her palms against his back. Not through the gloves, nor the fists curled at his back./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Of course, with his own protectiveness of her, he released entirely. Grabbing her by the wrists to tear off each white glove. Not having noticed them sooner, as he was far too focused on holding her again. It was all he had thought about for weeks as he had tried to travel back to Noxus. Dark burns danced upon her pale palms./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Almost enough to leave permanent scars with how badly her emotion had inflicted upon them, and it was no help she couldn't find herself able to care for them. With a tender sigh, he raised each hand to his lips. Peppering the marks in kisses in the same way he had done the first time he had seen them. It was almost heartwarming, had it not been for the overwhelming sense of disappointment lingering through the ambience of the room./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Luxanna, I wish I could stay with you for the rest of my life. Just as I had promised in my vows, and well, you know em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Draaaven,/em I don't break promises, babe. But… I cannot risk hurting you, and after what had happened on the isles, you and the children are not safe when I am around." He released her hands, only for them to fall to her sides./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Waiting patiently for him to drop that he was leaving her once more. Ready for herself to throw a punch right to his gut for even thinking such a thing would be allowed. His hands came to her cheeks, as he let his lips crash against hers. Sharing a kiss, the two both desperately needed, knowing full well that each of them had been craving the touch of the other since the moment they had to separate. When they finally broke, his voice was only a whisper./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""I wish I could stay, but I have to go, Luxanna."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"His voice lacked its usual smoothness. Making such a sentence sting far more than it usually ever would having to hear a goodbye. Her tears couldn't subside, as the silence left lingering in their kitchen was now occupied by her style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" / "My husband would never say he is a threat to me…" She whispered, it was clear to them that he was no longer the man she had married. Not the man who had caught her as she jumped from her balcony, her first act as a free woman. No longer chained to her house, no longer chained to Demacian style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /She was no longer his light, as darkness was all his heart could style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Slowly, and with shaking hands, she took his once more. Her finger pressing against it. A small ball of light just at the tip as she burned a small heart into the corpse's palm. A sign for him to remember her by. Just in case she couldn't find herself able to survive the same pains when he was to leave./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Fiora would do a fine job of raising two more children. Right?br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" / Lux let out a sad sigh as he pulled away, only to observe the mark she had put onto him. They had long since promised she'd never use her magic on him for any reason whatsoever. He was afraid of such displays enough as is. Though she had just burned style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /As if it really was a firm reminder that this could be their last goodbye. No more promises to bind them together. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't think I could convince you to let me come, could I?" She asked, only for him to slowly shake his head. His lips pursed tight as his hand came to her cheek. His thumb wiping away her tears as he tried to comfort her. Even if it was no longer his place to, he had been the one to hurt style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tell my children I love them, okay flashlight?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /He let go, taking a step back from his wife. Watching her fall to her knees without him to hold her up. It was sad to see such a strong woman become so frail. Her weeping couldn't be contained, as she was already finding herself craving his touch, craving his affections./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Please don-"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; min-height: 1px;""I love you, Luxanna. Please take care of yourself. For me."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /His voice was firm. Empty of all emotion has he said it, his final goodbye. He couldn't let emotion take him, at least what little of it he had left inside his cold, dead heart. He opened the door to the kitchen, taking one last look at the love of his life, who still sat frozen upon the wooden style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /It was a shame his life was style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /He gave one last look to Fiora, who held back Lucile and D'Orian with both arms. Damon and Draco not caring too much for seeing a man their mother chastised so cruelly. Not after he had abandoned them style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /He wished he could have told his children himself, though they could never recognize him like style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tell Darius I am sorry, okay Fi?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /It was all he said. The last thing he would say as he left the shack. The door quietly closing behind him. Only for Lux's screams of pain to echo throughout the house, barely being heard from outside. Barely being heard by Draven, as he continued to walk off the style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Not enough to stop him as he stepped out of Noxus for the last time. Never to return, not when he would be a threat to those he loved./p 


End file.
